Can you Love me ? Iruka lemon
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: it's said that love can conquer all, but can it win against rape and insecurity?


**star : just like i said...i dont own Naruto dont be mad if i made some ...thing that you dont like... if you dont like lemons , dont read **

-" Kids … oh…come on… get back here and listen to me , or you wont get past the chiunin exam as easily as Naruto and Sasuke did !" you screeched at the kids as you ran after some girls that just wanted to play . You hated to put Sasuke in the discussion , but these was the only argument that you found and worked with the hyper-active kids . damn they looked like Naruto .

Speaking of the devil !

- " hey Tari-sempai !" naruto yelled from the gate as you turned and looked at him .

- " Hey Naruto … what are you up too lately ?" you asked tired of all the activity that was going on around you .

When he jumped next to you all the kids stopped running and rushed to your side , the little girls gathering behind you .

-" sorry for the cold welcome , but these little troopers are your fans " you smiled .

-"ya..i know they are my…wait..i have fans ?" Naruo yelled , as you giggled .

You huffed and smiled . Those little girls did like a good guy . They ran away from Naruto who smiled and walked with you to a bench . Since he came all the kids stopped making loud noises and just played in silence , watching Naruto with heated gazes .

-"So… how have you been ?" Naruto asked , as you sat on the bench . He laid his head on your lap as you started petting his blond hair like he was a small kitten .

-"Nothing much … Just that Iruka finally asked me out !" you chirped happily , smiling wide at Naruto , who just smirked .

-"Finally !" he huffed making you blush .

Your eyes traveled on the boy that stood there with no worry in the world . You considered him something very close to a little brother . Even thou the Kyuuby that killed your parents so long ago was sealed inside him ,you were one of the few people that didn't shone him off . You didn't thought that he was a monster like all the other people in the village . You talked with him about everything ..well…almost everything . You loved him very much cuz he was open minded and didn't considered you a hyper –active child , even if you were older then he was .

-"So… were is he going to take you?" he asked closing his eyes .

You looked smiling at the sky . A gentle breeze flew by , as you looked back at the kids that played with no care in the play-ground .

-" I don't know…but I guess that it will be a very romantic place !...or so I hope !" you said , your tone filed with love .

Naruto smirked , his sapphire eyes opening slowly to gaze upon you .

-"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this , but Iruka-sempai loved you from the start …but he was too shy to tell you the truth … I had to make him to come and ask you out !" he yanked as a blush creped on your cheeks .

-"What? " you asked shocked . That was a first ! Iruka was shy ! You smiled sheepishly . "Naruto you little devil !" you smirked as he started laughing .

-" I always seen myself like a little Cupid !... Till now you were the one that helped me to get my love and gave me instructions !" he smiled .

You giggled as a bunch of kids ran pass you , laughing , holding a ball .

-"Naruto-kun… we have to go ! NOW!" Sakura almost yelled . She was slightly furious , slightly amused seeing you 2 like that .

- "Hey Sakura-chan !" Naruto yelled happy , getting up and kissing your cheek .

Your eyes locked themselves with Sakura . you didn't like that girl just because she was acting like a stupid fan-girl and that annoyed you . Plus , in the last mission with her , she had to argue with you , and in the end you found out that you were right . And she didn't even say a simple excuse me.

Hinata's squeal , broke the eye contact and the death glares between you and Sakura .

-"So…didn't you have to go ?" you asked bitterly , your eyes full of hatred , getting up .

Sakura looked venomously at you , the disappeared to God-knows were .

-"God ..sometimes she is so …uh !" you mumbled under your breath , hitting the ground with your foot .

-" That's right…not all girls can be as lovely as you are !" a familiar voice scared you .

Someone covered your eyes , as you smiled . When you could open them again , a red rose was resting behind your ear . You smiled and turned your head to the sides , but the mysterious person disappeared .

The rest of the day you stood on the bench or ran and played with the small kids . You held that rose as if it was one of the most precious thing in the world . It didn't take long for the parents to come and take the kids away . You huffed happily when the last girl went home .

After you stretched your aching back , you walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and ordered your favorite food .

To your surprise , Ichiraku wasn't there . Instead , o young man smiled at you . You ate your ramen with pork so fast that you didn't sense the strange taste .

Soon , everything started spinning , and you got out of the shop walking not so straight , to your home .

-"Hey sugar !" a strange man approached you . It took you some time to see who it was .

-"hey..hick …Kakashi !" you smiled drunkenly

To your disgust , he wrapped his arms around your waist and forcefully kissed you . Then everything went black .

You got up at the sound of your alarm clock . You looked around the room , and a chilly breeze made you tremble . You looked at yourself , to see that you were wearing only your bra and the same pants like yesterday .

You tried to get off the bet , but soon enough , everything started spinning , and the next second you rushed to a small bag and threw up .

-"What happened last night ?" you asked sickly .

-"You were awesome !" a voice said from your bathroom .

Your eyes shot open as you looked at your bed . Then your gaze traveled upon your legs . You took the pants off and sow some blood . the flesh between your tights was red , and a small feather like kiss made your heart beet even faster . You entered in a panic mode . What just ?... who ?...why ?

You gulped , as you tried to fight back the tears .

The sound of foot-steps made you jerk your head to see a half naked Kakashi , smiling at you .

The blood that moved within your body froze.

-"What did you do ?" you asked , moving back on the bed away from the approaching man .

-"What!?...Don't tell me that you didn't like it ! " he said , smirking at you , his hands on the edge of the bed as he lined in further . Your eyes were full of fright .

The only thing that came into your mind , and you shouted out at him was :

-"You rapped me ?... You of all people ?" your screeched voice made him chuckle . Tears run freely down your face .

He didn't answer . Kakashi turned around , grabbed his clothes , when into your bathroom . Your sobs could be heard out on the streets . he got out a few minutes later and walked out of your apartment , without telling you one single word . He didn't even look at you .

You crawled to your pillow and hugged your knees , feeling your abused skin pulsing slightly . Tears run even more furiously when you remembered that the ramen had a strange taste . Someone got you drunk and Kakashi took advantage of your state .

You cursed yourself , hitting your forehead on your knees . You bit your lip till blood started dripping from the small self inflicted wound . Iruka's face appeared in your mind .

Your eyes went dry for a sec , before a million of questions invaded your mind . What if he didn't love you anymore ? What if he now considered you a slut ? You screamed in your mind , desperation feeling your hole body . You clenched your fingers in your hair , biting your tong , feeling your nails dig holes in your scalp .

A trail of blood went down your face , joining the fresh one that fell from your slightly parted lips .

Why you ? Why you from all the kunoichi that existed in Konoha ?

You laid your head on the soft pillow , then curled up into a ball and sobbed till you fell asleep .

You woke up when a loud knock boomed in your door .

-"Tari-chan !! Tari-chan !!" you heard someone yelling your name .

You didn't bother to get up and open the door . You took a pillow and shoved it over your head , blocking the noises that made your heart get smaller and smaller .

-"Tari..if you wont open the door I will be forced to break it into tiny peaces !" Tsunade screamed , her voice low and raspy .

You looked again at the door , grabbing a T-shirt and putting in on you , just in case . After that you didn't move a muscle . Then ,all you heard , were some cries , then some wrestles before your door broke into tiny fragments .

The next second , you jumped , grabbing your jacked and ran pass the people that gathered in front of your apartment . Nobody sow you leaving , till it was too late .

You ran and ran , till you got deep within the forest . you fell on your arms and knees exhausted , trying to catch your breath .

-"Why are you running away ?...what did I do ?" you heard Iruka asked from behind your fallen form .

-" I …. cant tell you !" you said , your voice strangled because of the heavy and bitter tears .

-" please ?" he pleaded , coming next to you and cupping your chin .

Your eyes met his , and you remembered Kakashi's face . You turned your face so that he couldn't see the tears of regret that flooded your eyes . The way he looked at you , didn't help much .

A huge lump formed in your throat as you tried to support his loving gaze . He loved you so much , and you loved him even more , but because of an idiot and your stupidity , your chance with him was doomed to fail .

-"If this is about Kakashi ..and him taking your virginity … I already know !" his calm and warm voice made your head shoot up and look at him .

For a long time you stared at him , as he looked to the side . One word rolled out of your mouth .

-"Iruka !" you whispered .

-"I nearly killed him …or tried to …but I stopped cuz I was more worried about you !" he smiled , turning his head to you .

You lunged to his chest , hugging him close .

-"I'm so sorry !" you sobbed , your voice muffled in his chest .

-"Don't worry… I'm not mad !... I don't think that you are responsible for this fiasco !" he whispered , kissing your forehead and petting your hair .

You looked into his eyes , as his face inched closer to yours . Your lips met in a loving kiss as he pulled your legs around his waist , making you sit in his lap as he sat on his butt on the solid ground .

-"I love you… I really do … you have no fault in this !" he whispered , braking the kiss .

You looked at your side , blushing , as he gently took your hands and wrapped them around his neck .

He then cupped your chin and captured your lips again . The next kiss that came was a little rougher .

He bit your lip as you opened your mouth . His tong darted in , dominating yours . You tilted your head to the side , giving him more access to your mouth .

In the end , to your surprise , your tong won the battle .

His palms were on your lower back , rubbing it slightly . Taking out a kunai he preset the sharp object on your neck , not hard enough to cut you , but enough to make you gasp because it was so cold .

He moved the blade down your neck to your collar bone , kissing where the cold metal touched your skin .

You didn't feel when he cut your vest and T-shirt , in such a way that you could still wear it .

Your bra disappeared miraculously , and you gasped when his hot mouth engulfed one of your nipples , jerking your head back , moaning . His tong and teeth caressed your nipple , as one of his hands massaged the other . He stopped , then moved to the other one , doing the same thing. When he finished , he looked up to see a very red and flushed you .

-"I love you too Iruka !" you smiled as he kissed your lips .

He took off his clothes ,remaining naked before you . You got up and took off your pants and panties and sat back on his lap . You felt his member throbbing for your warmth .

You kissed passionately , your tongs fighting again , as he pushed in you . You twitched a little , but because you weren't a virgin anymore , that didn't hurt as much .

Taking a slow pace he rocked both of you , as you rested your forehead on his .

After a couple of minutes , you felt him increase his pace , his nails digging in your hips .

Harder and faster in became , minute by minute . You 2 were panting hard as he pushed his member deep within your wet folds .

-"I'm…I'm close !" you huffed .

He smirked , sweat lingering on your bodies , as he pushed harder then ever . You milked him hard as his seed shot in your wet cavern . he bit your shoulder , as you screamed his name , he moaned yours .

Orgasms shook your bodies , your head resting on his shoulder .

-"So….do you …wanna be…with me ?" he asked , not moving one inch from your warm body .

-"Sure….as long…as…we will do this every day !" you huffed , coming down from your heights.

-"This…and more baby !" he smirked , kissing your lips .


End file.
